Familia
by fannam
Summary: Es mi primera historia, parte la temporada 6, incluye los tres primeros capítulos y suposiciones de lo que pasa con Daryl según lo que se vio en el trailer de la temporada. El fanfic puede ser un poco romántico empalagoso pero también espero sea divertido y emocionante. Parejas principales Daryl/Carol y Rick/Michonne.
1. Chapter 1

-Maldito vejestorio- Daryl se encontraba furioso, había sido un día eterno, se suponía que solo sería un ensayo y que todo saldría bien –Maldito seas Rick Grimes- aunque no era su culpa, estaba furioso y tenía que descargarse con alguien. Primero los puso a repasar el bendito plan, segundo el puto tráiler cayéndose y los putos bichos saliendo por todas partes, tuvo que manejar más de 30 millas a la menor velocidad del mundo, y para colmo aguantarse los estúpidos comentarios de Abraham, -maldito idiota, algo malo debe tener en su cabeza- y todo por seguir las ordenes de Rick –Daryl has esto, Daryl trae aquello, Daryl lleva mil walkers hasta que te salgan ampollas en el trasero, que te jodan Rick Grimes, que te jodan.

-Maldita moto, maldito Aaron, nunca tuve que haberle aceptado este vejestorio- se iba quejando mientras arrastraba la moto hasta su nuevo hogar, ganas no le faltaban de dejarla tirada y salir corriendo, habían atacado la comunidad y en determinado momento Glen había dejado de responder, necesitaba saber que todos estaban bien, pero la maldita moto no era suya y no podía volver sin ella, después de todo estaba seguro que tendría arreglo y que le sería útil en un futuro, además lo de la moto era en parte un descuido suyo y no de Aaron –Fuck, putos tipos y yo por idiota que me deje atrapar, justo cuando estamos bajo ataque y teníamos como mil bichos alrededor, idiota, hubiera regresado cuando aún podía hacerlo, puto Glen que no siguió respondiendo, puto Rick que nos mandó tan largo sin poder saber que paso y cómo están? Fuck!.

Tuvo que pasar toda la noche anterior amarrado a un árbol, unos tipos, los que se hacían llamar lobos, lo habían secuestrado según ellos con el fin de buscar venganza, al parecer muchos de sus camaradas habían muerto durante el ataque, _como si fuera mi culpa que atacaran a las personas equivocadas,_ de todas formas no le tomó mucho esfuerzo liberarse y salir victorioso, sus heridas eran insignificantes, un corte en el hombro derecho, poco profundo, y un par de nudillos rotos, nada que un par de vendas no pudieran arreglar, lo bueno es que había dejado a los tipos tan asustados que no creía que volvieran a intentar otro ataque.

Llevaba todo el día caminado, y a pesar de que el Sol se había ocultado hacía varias horas no pensaba detenerse por nada del mundo, esta sería su segunda noche fuera de casa, y no aguantaría una tercera lejos y sin saber nada, necesitaba verlos, ver al puto de Rick, a Michonne, patearle el trasero a Glen por cortar la comunicación, _y no me importa lo que opine Maggie al respecto,_ quería oir las risas de Carl y Little Ass Kicker, _quién hubiera pensado jamás que yo me iba a encariñar tanto con unos niños,_ pero sobre todo quería comprobar que Carol estaba bien, necesitaba verla, tocarla, abrazarla, comprobar que no era un sueño, que ella aún seguía luchando, _cómo estarás Carol?_

…

Dos días, dos putos días habían pasado desde que salieron a repasar el plan, dos días en los que todo había cambiado, habían perdido más de 15 personas en la comunidad, Rick casi pierde su mano, y Glen, bueno el jamás volvería a ser el mismo, había regresado hace unas horas cubierto de sangre, viseras, y partes de diferentes cuerpos, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos, vacíos. Maggie estaba en la clínica, por dicha no lo vio al llegar, ya de por sí había sufrido bastante cuando la primera noche Glen no apareció después de horas en las que no contestaba, estaba embarazada y tanta presión no le hacía bien, luego de desmayarse en media calle Rick ordenó que no la dejaran salir de la clínica por nada del mundo, y a pesar de que ella no estuvo para nada de acuerdo, Rick la calmo al dejar claro que jamás iba a dejar que algo le pasará al hijo de su amigo y futuro sobrino, y con esto ella entendió.

Y ya estaban juntos de nuevo, Maggie y Glen, con el brillo en los ojos de la emoción de ser padres que a pesar de la situación no podían ocultar, y Carol estaba realmente feliz por ellos, esta vez todo iba a salir bien, pero Daryl aún no había regresado, ya era de noche y él aún se encontraba allá fuera, Abraham y Sasha lograron llegar por la mañana y no se extrañaron de no ver a Daryl puesto que al parecer todo el camino estaba infectado y lo más recomendable era esperar a que algo los dispersara, pero habían pasado ya al menos unas 12 horas y Daryl no aparecía y ella todavía tenía los cigarros de su vecina en la bolsa de su pantalón, necesitaba olerlos, olerlo a él, sentir que estaba en el porche fumando, que iba a entrar en cualquier momento para ver si de casualidad Sam había dejado galletas que ella le dejaría tomar con la condición de que tomara un baño.

-Daryl, donde estás?

….

Judith estaba gateando en su cama, cada vez que salía de la comunidad se llevaba la sorpresa de que al regresar su niña había crecido más y había aprendido algo nuevo para enseñarle a su regreso, tendría que tomar más precauciones, especialmente en las gradas, no quería ningún accidente y menos con Judith envuelta en él, ella era el milagro de este mundo, jamás había visto a Carl tan maduro como desde que la recuperaron y sabía que era la mejor terapia para Carol, no sabía si era por lo de Sophia o lo que haya pasado con Lizzie y Mika, pero ya no era la misma, sin embargo Judith era como una medicina para todos, incluso había visto la otra noche a Daryl besando su cabecita, Daryl besando quien diría, -hay hermano ¿Dónde estás?.

-Todo bien?- Michonne entro con el chupón de leche ya preparado, al verla Judith gateó hasta donde ella- tienes hambre Jude?

Rick rio al verlas, su bebe había conquistado el corazón de todos, había sanado a Michonne, era su pequeño milagro.

-Preocupado por Daryl, ya sabes, mañana mismo si no aparece para el mediodía organizó una reunión, hay que ir por él Chonne, puede que esté ahí afuera encerrado, con hambre y frío, hay que hacer algo, no soporto la idea de que él…

-Él está bien, es de Daryl de quién estamos hablando, vamos Rick si lo conoces mejor que nadie, se debe de estar dando un banquete con algún coyote o cualquier pobre animal que se haya topado, hambre es lo último que sufriría Daryl Dixon, bueno si hablamos del hambre que le da Carol, eso ya es otra cosa…

Fue inevitable no reír con esto último, eso necesitaba Rick, ver a Judith gatear, sentir la paz que le daba Michonne y reír, pocas veces podía reír y como lo necesitaba.

-Mañana vamos por él, sino es que se nos adelanta y ahí si tenemos que esconder a Judith porque ya me imagino lo sucio que va a estar, mejor hay que decirle a Carol que tenga lista la manguera, ese hombre pareciera que nunca se da cuenta de la suciedad que lleva encima.

-Debe de estar molesto conmigo…

-Molesto con el mundo como siempre sí, pero con vos no creo, seguro te extraña con locura, como ambos están enamorados uno del otro aunque no lo acepten.

-Detecto celos o me pareció.

-Ya quisieras Grimes, ya quisieras.

Volvió a reír algo sonrojado, mientras se acercaba a ella, eso había sido un avance, la verdad le daba miedo empezar una relación, sin embargo ya no podía negar más que lo deseaba y necesitaba, necesitaba a Michonne a su lado, necesitaba más abrazos, más caricias, necesitaba apoyarse más en ella, que lo impulsara, lo animara, tener su calor por las noches, su ánimo en las mañanas, necesitaba su fuerza para ser más fuerte.

-Sabes que tengo razón, tal vez deberíamos de hablar ahora sobre eso.

-Hagamos un trato, resolvamos lo de Daryl primero y luego tal vez te deje besarme a ver si pasas la prueba, que dices?

-Es una promesa?- para entonces estaba justo detrás de ella, la cual tenía a Judith en sus brazos, por encima de su hombro vio a su hija tomar la leche y a la vez irse quedando dormida poco a poco durante el proceso, mientras notaba como su acercamiento provocaba en Michonne cierto nerviosismo, no lo pensó dos veces y aprovechó la posición para decirle al oído- es que acaso has soñado que te beso, es eso?.

Michonne sintió como su respiración golpeó su cuello y su oreja, _dios este hombre que se cree que es?_ no pudo evitar el suspiro, sin embargo Judith la salvo de responder al exigir atención estirando sus bracitos como pidiendo la cuna, su petición fue concebida de inmediato por la samurái la cual se alejó del padre de la niña como si de fuego se tratara, y la llevó hasta su cunita.

Rick no tardó en llegar a acunarla y darle su beso de buenas noches, luego de que Michonne se despidiera de ambos, sin embargo antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo para ver como Rick acariciaba la pancita de su hija con una sonrisa, _hermoso_.

-Quizás mañana cuando aparezca tu novio tengas algo de suerte Grimes.

Rick solo sonrió y negó con su cabeza, _novio, Daryl, puff hermanito dirá yo, está celosa y de Daryl que es lo peor._

-Ya se durmió Judit?- Carol interrumpió sus pensamientos, esa mujer era increíble, siempre lo primero y lo último de sus días era Judith y Carl, como si no tuviera ya suficientes cosas en que pensar- no he visto a Carl desde hace horas.

-Estaba cansado y se fue a acostar luego de la cena, creo que el hecho de que su hermanita ande gateando por toda la casa es algo agotador.

-Hay que empezar a hacer arreglos, tal vez empezar poniendo un portoncito en las gradas, y en la cocina- Carol se acercó a la cuna para verla dormir, Rick no se impresionó al oír esto, Carol siempre estaba uno, dos o tres pasos adelante, igual su experiencia como madre era increíble, le dolía admitirlo pero Lori jamás fue así- y para la próxima salida hay que pedir un cepillo de dientes para bebes, ya le están saliendo y uno para adultos podría ser muy concho para ella, aunque Judith es fuerte como su padre, un cepillo para adultos no será un gran problema para ella sin embargo está bien que se dé un lujo de vez en cuando.

-Siempre piensas en todo ¿no?, a penas regrese Daryl le pido que haga los arreglos, y bueno en caso de que no regrese antes del mediodía pienso ir a buscarlo, de paso busco el cepillo para Judith, ¿estás bien?

-Preocupada pero sé lo fuerte que es, debe de estar furioso. – Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus ojeras muy marcadas, era obvio que la última noche no había podido dormir nada, y también se le veía afectada por el ataque de los Wolves, al parecer Michonne la había encontrado sentada, llena de sangre y con unos cigarros en sus manos, su única respuesta había sido que Judith y Carl se encontraban bien y que los cigarros eran de una de las vecinas que había muerto, sin embargo Morgan, Gabriel y Olivia le habían contado a Rick como Carol logró salvar la comunidad protegiendo la armería y matando a una gran cantidad de wolves, y era obvio para Rick que la culpa la carcomía y que él hecho que Daryl no apareciera la ponía peor, Carol era una bomba de tiempo y él quería estar ahí para ella, si se derrumbaba él la sostendría, nunca más volvería a cometer el error de abandonarla.

-Me va a matar en cuanto me vea, le ordené que no regresara, aunque en cierta forma me desobedeció, y luego retomó el plan, pero supongo que se asustó cuando supo que la horda venía en esta dirección, supongo que necesitaba saber que estabas bien, ese hombre a veces en lo único que piensa es en vos y es a vos a la única que realmente le hace caso, te has dado cuenta que últimamente sos vos la que manda en esta casa?

\- No sé de qué hablas, yo lo único que hago es cocinar y cuidar de Judith, Rick vos sos el que nos has protegido desde Atlanta, sin vos no sé qué sería de nosotros.

-Creo que de hace un tiempo acá me has ganado en eso Carol, pero bueno esta discusión es de no terminar, lo importante es que yo siempre voy a estar para ustedes, porque son mi familia, mis hermanos, y yo sé que siempre los voy a tener para mí, a veces siento que como comunidad estamos mejor ahora que antes del apocalipsis.

-Yo estoy mejor, y eso lo tengo bastante claro, perdí a Sophia y es algo que jamás podré recuperar ni remplazar, pero estando con Ed en esos tiempos y en esas condiciones, también la hubiera perdido, ahora soy fuerte y sé lo que tengo que hacer, y es por vos y por Daryl que me volví fuerte y capaz, ahora nos podemos proteger entre los tres, ya no tengo que esconderme detrás de los dos, ustedes me dieron una vida y un motivo por el cual vivirla.

-No estarás hablando solo de Daryl?

-Rick hablo en serio, sos mi mejor amigo y sabes que te amo como a un hermano y amo a tus hijos y sueño con verlos crecer y verlos tener sus propios hijos y seguir siempre siendo parte de esta familia, Daryl es Daryl y ni yo misma sé lo que significa eso.

-Sí lo sabes, y te da miedo, pero es algo que entre los dos pueden resolver juntos, de igual forma yo siempre voy a estar para ustedes, porque somos una familia y siempre lo vamos a ser, y yo también hablo en serio Carol, ahora parece que los que nos escondemos detrás de vos somos nosotros dos, y yo también te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer al igual que mis hijos y también ese idiota cobarde que no ha tenido las suficientes bolas para decírtelo.

Ambos rieron con esto, Carol un poco sonrojada pero consiente de que Rick tenía razón como muchas otras veces, y no pudo evitar abrazarlo, y agradecerle por darle ánimo, esta era la segunda noche que Daryl pasaba afuera y ella simplemente no soportaba pensar mucho en la situación, pero saberse en ese momento, con el apoyo de Rick y su cariño, sentía la fuerza necesaria para aguantar otra madrugada más.

-Rick, Morgan dice que si por mientras puede dormir en el cuarto de Daryl y luego ver si se va a una de las casas abandonadas- Michonne interrumpió el momento entre Rick y Carol y se quedó un poco sorprendida al verlos abrazados, Rick se separó de Carol, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta para hablar con Morgan directamente.

-Le voy a dar el cuarto de Daryl a Morgan, así mando a Daryl a dormir con Carol, qué opinas Chonne?

-Creo que es la primera cosa inteligente que dices hoy.

-No quieren mi opinión al respecto primero?

-No Carol, esto no es una democracia, lo sabes bien- Rick le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación, mientras Carol reía un poco avergonzada.

Carol salió luego de besar a Judith por décima vez esa noche, para dirigirse a su habitación, sin embargo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí preguntó a Michonne –¿Celosa?.

-No tienes idea.

….

Daryl no se detuvo esa noche por nada del mundo, estaba cansado, tenía hambre y frío, pero necesitaba estar en casa y ver a su familia, ver a Carol, asegurarse que todos estaban bien, y de paso matar a Rick.

De camino no se topó muchos impedimentos al parecer la horda ya se había dispersado, sin embargo ya había perdido la cuenta de los walkers que había matado, por el único motivo por el cual se detuvo fue por el venado que visualizó mientras orinaba, sería un desperdicio dejarlo ir, por lo cual decidió darle una caza rápida y no le importaba si la motocicleta se llenaba de sangre, arrastraría ambas cosas hasta su hogar y se daría un banquete esa noche, incluso aceptaría algo de licor, y tal vez encontraría la forma de cortejar a Carol, lo del agua no había salido bien pero hoy sería diferente, estaba cansado y ya era hora de actuar.

Debía ser casi el mediodía cuando visualizó la puerta de Alexandría, el Sol estaba insoportable, por dicha el venado había sido cazado no hace mucho por lo cual su carne se mantenía fresca, pero estaba harto de arrastrar la moto, la cual no pensaba lavar aunque estuviese llena de la sangre del ciervo, ya le tocaría a Aarón por darle ese puto vejestorio que no servía de nada, al llegar a la puerta le extraño que nadie le abriera, solo eso le faltaba, que Rick no hubiera dejado a nadie vigilando.

-Qué es que nadie va a abrir la maldita puerta?.

…

Rick bajo esa mañana temprano y listo para cualquier guerra que se avecinara, se encontró a Carol en la cocina ya lista y desayunada, con sus botas puestas, y sus armas a la vista, estaba más que dispuesta a ir con él a buscar a su hermano, y nada en este mundo podría evitar que ella saliera con él a buscarlo, ambos querían guerra, _si, Daryl definitivamente iba a matarlo._

-Buenos días, dormiste algo anoche?- Rick pudo notar en sus ojos la respuesta, ella solo siguió tomando su tasa de café, mientras le acercaba unas tostadas recién hechas por ella- de hoy no pasa Carol, a lo mejor y lo vemos entrar cargando unas diez ardillas sobre sus hombros, no me extrañaría que me las aventara con odio créeme, porque no le haces su plato favorito, alguna vez mencionó cual era?.

-No creo que hoy cocine Rick.

-Lo sé y esta bien pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a hacer nada muy arriesgado, no creo que el hecho de verte afuera lo alegre mucho, como sea, voy a ir a buscar a Heath para que me ayude a organizar el viaje, busca a Abe para que estén listo, y no quiero que Glen salga que quede claro.

Cuando encontró a Heath, Aarón se encontraba junto a él listo para cualquier salida que Rick planeara, se veía preocupado el sentimiento de culpa por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días no había forma de quitárselo, y el hecho de que Daryl estuviera perdido no le ayudaba a superar su pena.

-La moto tuvo que haberle fallado, la verdad fue una pésima idea haberle dado la moto, todavía no estaba lista para un viaje tan largo- Rick podía pensar que salir a reclutar personas no era la mejor idea del mundo, sin embargo no por ello culpaba a Aarón por lo que había pasado con los lobos, más bien consideraba necesario que este dejara de hacerlo.

-Aarón, fuiste vos el que nos trajo hasta aquí, nos ofreciste un techo, comida, servicio médico, un paraíso completo, necesito que dejes de culparte porque si no fuera por vos tanto nosotros como la comunidad entera estaríamos perdidos, Daryl sabe de motocicletas y si él decidió tomarla fue porque estaba seguro de que todo iba a salir bien, y si algo fallo en el camino no es culpa de ninguno, en este mundo cualquier cosa puede pasar y lo sabes bien.

-Lo sé lo sé, sin embargo supongo que sería prudente no salir a reclutar gente por un tiempo, si tenemos que salir será mejor que sea para buscar suministros.

-Por ahora estamos bien surtidos, concentrémonos en buscar a Daryl y luego tomémonos un par de días de vacaciones, ¿les parece bien?- Heath dio por concluida la discusión para luego centrarse en el plan para encontrar a Daryl y los posibles lugares en donde buscarlo.

…..

 _Fui una tonta al pensar que el ensayo sería seguro, no me despedí de él como debía, por dios si hasta lo mande a buscarle a Judit el cepillo de dientes, fui una tonta y descuidada,_ Carol todavía no superaba lo fría que fue al despedirlo en la puerta hace dos días, _dos putos días,_ se estaba acostumbrando a la seguridad que brindaba la comunidad, sin embargo bastó una hora para que toda esa seguridad y confianza se derrumbaran frente a sus ojos, ni sabía el número exacto de los hombres que había matado, y ni siquiera estaba segura de si eso le importaba en ese momento, quería ver a Daryl, necesitaba saber que estaba vivo.

Para el mediodía Rick tenía a toda la comunidad vuelta loca, ya había organizado el plan con Heath y Aaron, ya habían escogido los lugares que revisarían y habían hecho tres grupos de búsqueda que estarían dirigidos por Rick, Abe y Heath, Carol estaba obligada a ir con Rick, sabía que estando allá afuera él no la perdería de vista, al parecer le tenía miedo a Daryl, _como si me importara lo que piense Daryl sobre esto,_ ella tenía que ir a buscarlo de lo contrario se volvería loca en cualquier momento.

Todos en la comunidad estaban en la calle listos para salir, los que se quedaban se estaban despidiendo, al parecer los acontecimientos de los últimos días habían insertado cierto miedo en la gente de Alexandría, y Carol no los culpaba, incluso Glen y Magie estaban ahí animándolos, vio a Rosita, la cual se quedaría de centinela, despidiéndose de Abe con un abrazo, normalmente no eran muy afectivos pero la circunstancia lo ameritaba, ¿ _quién vigila la puerta si no es Rosita?_

-Qué es que nadie va a abrir la maldita puerta?.


	2. Chapter 2

-Qué es que nadie va a abrir la maldita puerta?.

Daryl veía como abrían la malla que no permitía ver hacia adentro, sin embargo el portón seguía cerrado lo cual le impedía entrar, y no se extrañó de ver que el que se encontraba en la puerta justo en ese momento era Eugene, el cual por lo visto todavía no tenía intenciones de facilitarle la entrada.

-Definitivamente sos la peor persona para poner a cuidar la puerta.

-Si bien eso es cierto técnicamente no soy yo quien está cuidando la puerta en este momento, Rosita es la encargada de abrir y cerrar acorde a las órdenes de Rick, pero justo ahora se está despidiendo de Abe el cual lidera uno de los tres grupos de búsqueda y rescate que fueron hechos con el fin de traerte de vuelta a casa, otro de los grupos es comandado por Heath y Aaron, los cuales conocen la zona mejor que nadie y fueron los que marcaron los posibles lugares en donde fuera más fácil encontrarte y el último grupo es dirigido por Rick y Carol, y si te preguntas, que yo lo hice, por qué Glen no participa de la búsqueda, es porque Maggie está embarazada y sufrió un ataque de estrés cuando este no regresó a tiempo o porque Rick cree que se merece un descanso después de haber visto a Nicholas morir en frente suyo, o ambas- Daryl no entendía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando Eugene y ya se estaba desesperando porque este aún no le abría la puerta, sin embargo su mente estaba bloqueada por tres cosas en específico, una Rick estaba permitiendo que Carol saliera a buscarlo, dos _acaso Eugene dijo que Maggie estaba embarazada?_ , y tres el hecho de que aún seguía afuera de la zona segura y tres wakers se acercaban por un pedazo de carne suya o de su venado, _puto Eugene si por su culpa pierdo mi venado lo patearé hasta que le salga una tercera nalga_ \- lo cierto es que yo no tengo permitido abrir la puerta puesto que es la tarea que Rick le encomendó a Rosita cuando a mí me fueron asignados trabajos en la clínica y…

-Eugene la puerta!

Daryl oyó el grito de Maggie, Tara y Rosita, al parecer no era el único que quería matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, sin embargo igual tuvo que pelear por su comida contra el trio de walkers que tenía encima, por dicha tenía su ballesta cargada y pudo atravesar a uno justo en el ojo izquierdo, el segundo lo derribó con su cuchillito utilizando la ballesta como escudo, pero con el tercero no le daba tiempo de hacer nada, justo cuando creía perdido su venado Abe apareció a su derecha y jalando al walker por su cabello lo alejó del venado y con una sonrisa aplastó su cráneo contra uno de los carros que estaban abandonados al lado de la carretera.

-Espero haberme ganado un buen pedazo del pequeño Bambi- Abe lo saludo con una palmada en el hombro a la vez que Daryl le agradecía asintiendo con su cabeza- trae acá, debes de estar cansado de andar cargando la comida, veamos que hace Olivia con él.

Abe se fue con el venado y Daryl sintió el alivio de cargar menos peso mientras que por fin entraba a Alexandría y fue hasta ese momento que se notó que casi todos estaban ahí y recordó lo que Eugene había mencionado sobre los tres grupos de búsqueda _iban a ir a buscarme, pero si solo llevaba dos noches fuera, tampoco era para tanto, Rick debe de estar medio paranoico como siempre_.

Vio a Rick acercándose sin embargo prefirió ignorarlo y fue a tirarle la moto a Aaron en sus pies, estaba loco si pensaba que iba a arrastrar esa cosa hasta su casa, por él podía quemarla en ese mismo momento, no quería volver a ver la dichosa moto por un buen tiempo, y ni el mismo lo creía pero la verdad era que no quería salir de esos muros en unos cuantos días, aunque se sintiera encerrado y fuera de lugar, ese era su hogar ahora y lo que más quería hacer era fumarse un cigarro en el porche de la casa todas las noches, oír a Judith balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras le jalaba el pelo a él o a Carl, compartir una vaso de whisky con Rick de vez en cuando, conocer al nuevo bebe y ver todas las sonrisas que dichas cosas provocaban en Carol.

Se volvió ignorando las disculpas que Aaron le estaba dando en ese momento y no pudo dar más de tres pasos cuando ya tenía a Rick enfrente suyo con una sonrisa en sus labios y los brazos abiertos, eso era raro, habían pasado por cosas difíciles pero Rick jamás lo había abrazado, _ojalá tuviera el venado conmigo para tirárselo encima, ¿qué quiere, que lo abrace? Un Dixon nunca abraza,_ todas sus amenazas mentales se vieron apagadas en cuanto sintió como Rick lo abrazaba a pesar de su indiferencia, y que a pesar de que no respondía a su abrazo este no lo soltaba por lo cual terminó aceptando el cariño dándole unas palmadas torpes en su espalda, eso de abrazar no era lo suyo, Rick se conformó con el gesto y se separó de él revolviéndole un poco su cabello.

-Me imaginé que algo habías cazado de camino hacia acá, estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte, ya sabes las cosas se complicaron y nos preocupamos al ver que no regresaste con Abe y Sasha, perdimos como 20 personas y Glen casi no lo logra- ambos volvieron a ver hacia donde estaba el coreano sonriendo satisfecho de ver que el arquero había regresado sin problemas.

-Rick uno, no me vuelvas a mandar tan lejos y con tantos bichos detrás de mí impidiéndome dar media vuelta, dos, no vuelvas a dejar tan desprotegida la casa, y tres por lo que más quieras no me vuelvas a emparejar con Abraham en ninguna salida más si no querés que termine matándolo- Daryl bajo su vista hacia su mochila en donde cargaba las provisiones y cualquier cosa que le fuera necesaria y que Carol le hubiera metido sin que él se diera cuenta (tenía una idea de donde habían salido las vendas y los antibióticos), y rebuscando entre las cosas encontró el cepillo de dientes de Judith el cual prácticamente que enterró en el pecho de Rick- aquí tienes y por favor no me pidás salir allá afuera en unos días, y si no fuera porque vivimos en la misma casa te diría que no me buscaras por unos días, porque en serio no quiero verte la cara por un tiempo, pero sé que eso es imposible.

Rick se quedó con el paquete de cepillo doble para Judith en su mano riendo mientras veía como Daryl se acercaba a Glen al cual saludo con una palmada en su hombro y oyó como lo amenazaba con no dejarlo comer venado si volvía a perder su walkie mientras este reía, luego se acercó a Maggie y con cierto temor de ser rechazado acarició su vientre con pena y torpeza, a pesar de que ambos se sorprendieron de la acción no tardaron en sonreír emocionados, y vio como luego sacó de su mochila otro paquete doble de cepillo de dientes para bebe y se los entregó.

-Pensé que lo iban a necesitar algún día, pero mierda jamás me imaginé que fuera tan pronto, como sea más les vale que cuiden bien del nuevo o nueva arranca cabellos- al ver el primer regalo para su bebe Maggie sintió como se acumulaban las lágrimas en sus ojos y no pudo evitar abrazar a Daryl con fuerza, _que le pasa hoy a todos que andan tan afectivos, ¿que creyeron que estaba muerto?, será que el embarazo la vuelve más sensible,_ su teoría se cayó cuando sintió que de repente Glen también lo estaba abrazando, bueno lo dejaría pasar por el embarazo y porque al parecer este casi muere, pero esperaba que mañana volvieran a tratarlo con la distancia de siempre por lo cual les volvió a marcar su espacio personal apartándose de ellos- recuerdas lo que dije de Beth, vos también sos una mujer fuerte Maggie, y todo va a salir bien.

-Vaya entrada, lo del venado me lo esperaba o al menos unas cuantas ardillas, y el hecho de que Eugene casi se hace en sus pantalones y que de seguro se fue a ocultar a la capilla con Gabriel y no salga de ahí por una semana no me extraña- Daryl vio como Michonne se acercaba con Judith en sus brazos la cual intentó acariciar sin poder lograrlo puesto que la samurái se lo impidió- creo que enamoraste a un par de mujeres por ahí.

-¿Qué también queres un abrazo?, Littler ass kicker es la única mujer con derecho a recibir mis encantos, o es que Rick me pegó un puto papel donde dice que se dan abrazos gratis?- intentó ver si en su espalda tenía algo pegado, aunque claro esas bromas eran típicas de Merle pero si Rick sabía lo que le convenía jamás haría algo por el estilo.

-No quiero que se me peguen tus pulgas Dixon, y no habrá nada de Judith si no te bañas, así que mejor apurate porque por lo visto quiere jugar un rato con tu cabello y no le podés negar su juguete favorito.

Daryl gruñó ante el hecho de que se le negara cargar a la bebe y se dirigió hacia su casa ignorando al resto de personas que se habían propuesto para ayudar en su búsqueda, al pasar junto a Carl le preguntó qué como se había portado Judith en su ausencia, y este le respondió con una sonrisa que ya gateaba y había que andar persiguiéndola por toda la casa y que en cuanto le quitaban la vista de encima la bebe desaparecía entre los sillones de la casa, al parecer ya su padre se había llevado más de un susto con la niña _bien se lo tenía merecido por ser tan majadero._

Rick era como una piedra en el zapato o un dolor en el trasero que se venía aguantando hace ya varios años y lo peor era que no podía odiarlo ni enojarse con él, ya se había acostumbrado a sus decisiones arriesgadas que, no se podía negar, al final salían bien, sin embargo todo siempre se complicaba de alguna manera y las cosas costaban más que en lo que en un principio se pensaba que irían a costar, y si Littler ass kicker era la forma de vengarse de todo eso, _bienvenida sea la ayuda, en cuanto empiece a hablar le voy a enseñar todas las malas palabras del mundo._

Notó que ya los demás se estaban dispersando hacia sus casas, por lo visto Carol se había adelantado y ya estaba bastante cerca de llegar a la casa por lo que aceleró el paso para alcanzarla sin importarle el hecho de que estaba dejando al resto de su familia atrás _tal vez si nos dan un poco de privacidad pueda darle uno de esos abrazos gratis,_ llegó a su lado justo cuando ella abría la puerta.

-Estaba pensando, mientras venía para acá, que tal vez podíamos asar una pata de ese venado, o dos, y darnos un banquete esta noche, yo me puedo encargar de eso así no tenés que cocinar, y de una estrenamos la parrilla que está en el patio- Daryl notó su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos señas que indicaban lo mucho que la idea le gustaba, _es hermosa y no me importa lo que piensen, además por lo visto el disfraz de ama de casa ya no es necesario y no creo que un abrazo le vaya a molestar._

Sin importarle que Rick y los demás ya estuvieran a la vista así como el resto de la comunidad que regresaba a sus respectivas casas, igual la abrazó a la vista de todos, sin embargo no fue como en Terminos, no corrió hasta llegar a ella ni la levanto del suelo y la balanceó sobre el aire, fue un abrazo más calmado y controlado, no el desordenado que se dieron entre los árboles hace unos meses. Esta vez tuvo calma para poder sentirla bien, respirar su olor, sentir los latidos de su corazón y comprobar con esto que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba bien, sin embargo poco duró su tranquilidad al sentir como ella empezaba a llorar entre sus brazos de forma tan fuerte que no recordaba haberla visto jamás, ni cuando perdió a Sophia.

Vio con incertidumbre a Rick, mientras este se acercaba, buscando una explicación por la reacción de Carol, sin embargo Rick solo negó con la cabeza y agachó su mirada con pena, algo había pasado, pero qué?

…

Al sentir su aliento golpear su cuello no pudo evitar perderse entre la esencia que Daryl irradiaba, tabaco, sudor, tierra y sangre, ninguno de esos olores le parecía para nada atrayentes sin embargo el conjunto de ellos se le hacían necesarios, lo extrañaba, no desde hace dos días, cayó en cuenta entonces que lo extrañaba desde que Rick la expulsó de la cárcel, desde que entendió que jamás volvería a verlo, y sin embargo por más que se hubieran rencontrado, ya nada era como antes y lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba.

Justo en ese momento, estando entre sus brazos, sintió todas las cosas que había tenido que superar sin él y no pudo con las ganas de llorar que se apoderaron de su cuerpo, y lloró, lloró por Karen y David, por la mirada que recibió de sus ojos ensangrentados justo antes de enterrar su cuchillo en sus cráneos, lloró por el rechazo y abandono de Rick, el recuerdo de su voz diciéndole que no la quería cerca de su familia, lloró por Mika tan inocente y buena que por su bondad no fue capaz de luchar por su vida, lloró por Lizzie porque sabía que era una niña buena, una víctima más de este mundo y no podía perdonarse por haberla matado, siendo aun así lo correcto, ella aún no podía perdonárselo, lloró por Beth por ser una niña más que perdía, lloró por Tyreese el cual nunca murió junto con Lizzie, era como si los hubiera matado a todos el día en que quemó los cuerpos de Karen y David y no había nada que quitara todos esos muertos de sus hombros.

Lloró también por los más de diez hombres y mujeres que había matado hace dos días, no le importó si quiera ver sus rostros, sus ojos antes de hacerlo, Morgan tenía razón, no le gustaba matar, lo odiaba, pero sin embargo era una asesina, y tenía que serlo por el bien de su familia, y sabía que volvería a hacerlo en cuanto fuera necesario.

Y por último lloró por Daryl, por creerlo muerto, por miedo a perderlo, porque sabía que sin él no tendría entonces con quien llorar y con quien sanarse las heridas, no tendría motivos para levantarse como los tuvo después de perder a Sophia, no tendría amor ni ilusión en su vida y lloró porque no había podido hacerlo antes y simplemente su alma no aguantaba más, y se sentía débil y estúpida por llorar ahora y de esa forma, sin embargo era gratificante sentir sus brazos fuertes sosteniéndola.

-Está bien, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, para eso tienes mi hombro, vos misma lo dijiste el otro día no?, tenés que dejar que el sentimiento fluya, sentirlo y dejarlo ir- Daryl masajeaba su espalda delicadamente con cierta torpeza puesto que jamás había estado en una situación parecida antes, recordó como ella lo consoló acariciándolo y depositando un beso en su frente, y sin pensarlo dos veces usó la misma receta y con cierto temor posó sus labios sobre su cabeza y la beso, sin embargo no separó sus labios de ella.

 _Acaso Daryl Dixon me está besando?_ Para ese momento Carol soltaba más lágrimas de felicidad que de los malos recuerdos, y fue más su emoción al notar que el todavía no terminaba con el contacto, no puedo evitar controlar el suspiro que se escapó de sus labios, y sintió como su cuerpo y su alma se relajaban, fue como si las lágrimas se hubiesen llevado toda la sangre que habían ensuciado sus manos, de repente se sentía descansada como si le hubieran quitado vente kilos de encima.

Daryl sintió como sus hombros se relajaron y como su llanto disminuía notoriamente, por lo que se separó un poco de ella con el fin de poder verla a los ojos y comprobar que ya todo estaba mejor, volvió a ver el brillo en sus ojos y recordó el regalo que le había conseguido de camino y supuso que con eso se terminaría de sentir mejor.

-No vas a creer el Walker que me tope de camino, venía enredado a un arbusto enorme el idiota, y todavía me sorprende que el puto bicho haya podía arrastrar semejante matorral por todo ese camino, me costó alcanzarlo para poder matarlo, el puto era una maceta andante le salían ramas por todo su cuerpo, pero mira lo que logré sacar de él- Daryl metió su mano en una delas bolsas internas de su chaleco, y sacó su pañuelo rojo el cual desenvolvió para mostrar el pequeño botín que había ganado de dicha pelea, el cual entregó a Carol.

Carol quería llorar de nuevo pero esta vez definitivamente era de felicidad, justo en su mano podía ver y sentir los pétalos blancos de una rosa cherokee, no podía ni imaginar desde donde Daryl venía cargando esa flor solo para ella y menos aún el buen estado en que se encontraba se había tomado la molestia de cuidarla, una última lagrima bajo por su mejilla sin embargo fue opacada por, tal vez, la sonrisa más grande que Daryl había visto en ella, y no pudo evitar volver a abrazarlo pero esta vez un abrazo más corto y rápido y de agradecimiento total.

-Tenés hambre, ¿querés comer algo antes de bañarte? – Carol entró a la casa con una sonrisa dispuesta a cocinarle lo que pidiera.

-O sea que definitivamente tengo que bañarme- Daryl la siguió hasta la cocina y ambo rieron con el comentario- de casualidad no hay galletas?

-Dixon o te bañas o te vas olvidando de Judith- Michonne entró con Judith en sus brazos seguida por Rick y Carl.

…

Rick veía como Daryl terminaba de devorarse la última galleta para luego subir a bañarse, lo siguió para que no hubiera ninguna guerra en cuanto se enterara de los cambios que habían acordado, sin embargo se distrajo con Judith la cual tenía puesto el que fuera en otro tiempo su sombrero, y jalaba con mucha alegría los cabellos de su hermano que no sabía que hacer al respecto, Carol llegó al rescate justo en el momento en que Rick oía como Daryl abría la puerta de su antigua habitación, por lo cual se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

-En serio que me creían muerto- Daryl no se molestó en decirle nada a Morgan, prefirió descargar su molestia con Rick.

-Tus cosas están acá, sígueme- Rick llevó a Daryl hacia el cuarto de Carol, lo más lejos posible de Morgan- no tenemos más espacio en la casa para Morgan por lo tanto pensamos que podías compartir la habitación con Carol, están acostumbrados puesto que pasamos todo ese invierno en la carretera y a veces les tocaba compartir.

-Y qué no había otra opción que no fuera yo perdiendo mi cuarto?, está Carol de acuerdo con esto?- Daryl preguntaba mientras rebuscaba entre su roa que llevarse al baño.

-Bueno era eso o poner a Carol a compartir habitación con Morgan y cre…

-Putas que Carol va a compartir con Morgan habitación!- Daryl tiró una de sus camisas hacia la cara de Rick y se marchó con un puño de ropa hacia el baño- yo duermo aquí le guste no.

Justo cuando Daryl estaba entrando al baño, Rick lo alcanzó y dijo bajito para que no lo oyera Morgan ni nadie que anduviera por ahí:

-Te quedó muy bien el detalle de la rosa.

Rick se marchó riendo y evitando que Daryl lo matara en el proceso, sin embargo desde la entrada de Alexandría se pudo oír el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y como Daryl murmuraba:

-Puto Rick Grimes puto, puto.


	3. Primavera y galletas

Daryl salió del baño con la esperanza de que Rick se encontrara bastante lejos, de ser posible fuera de la casa, no podía aguantarse otra vez la burla en el brillo de sus ojos y su estúpida sonrisa, al parecer no había nadie en la casa o en toda la comunidad que no fuera consciente de sus sentimientos hacia Carol, y estaba casi seguro que incluso ella lo había notado, _podría jurar que ella siente lo mismo, así que no veo otro puto problema que no sea el hecho de que no tengo ni la más mínima puta idea sobre lo que se debe hacer en estos casos, puto seas Merle todo esto es tu culpa._

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia el cuarto que compartiría con Carol, quería dormir por lo menos un par de horas antes de ir a recoger su venado, s _i es que aún le quedaba algo que pudiera recoger,_ al entrar a la habitación notó que su ropa ya no se encontraba esparcida por toda la cama, sino que estaba guardada en el closet que se veía a la izquierda de la cama, también notó que la rosa cherokee adornaba la mesa de noche que se hallaba en la otra orilla de la cama, la que daba justamente a la ventana, supuso que ese sería el lado en que Carol dormiría, _mejor así, prefiero estar entre ella y la puerta en caso de que algo llegara a pasar._

Sin poder ser capaz de aguantarse un segundo más sobre sus pies se acostó en la cama y grande fue su sorpresa al percibir el olor de Carol entre las sábanas y la almohada, era una mezcla deliciosa entre galletas recién horneadas y el olor de las flores en primavera, dulce y fresco a la vez, ¿ _cómo es posible que en medio de este apocalipsis exista una persona que sea capaz de oler tan condenadamente bien?,_ por lo que enterró su rostro en la almohada dejándose llevar por la sensación relajante que dicha esencia le provocaba y justo cuando estaba seguro de estar ya soñando con ella el sonido de su voz lo hizo salir de dicho trance.

-¡Daryl Dixon!- el arquero prácticamente cayó al suelo al percibir molestia en el tono de su voz, de otra forma hubiese pensado que se trataba del mismo sueño.

-Perdón, pensé que Rick te había avisado, puedo dormir en el suelo o en el sillón junto a la ventana si no te molesta- sus manos se enterraron en las bolsas de su pantalón con cierto nerviosismo mientras observaba como Carol cerraba la puerta después de haber entrado a la habitación para luego dirigirse al otro lado de la cama- no es como si no hubiéramos tenido que dormir en lugares peores antes. 

-No seas ridículo, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, si pudimos compartir el asiento trasero del carro de Shane con T-doc no veo por qué compartir esta cama vaya a significar algún problema.

-¿Entonces?, ¿cuál es el puto problema mujer?, ¿voy a tener que pedirte permiso cada vez que quiera dormir?

-Vamos a tener que poner algunas reglas sobre el uso de la habitación- Carol lo amenazó mientras ponía sus brazos en forma de tetera poyados en sus caderas lo que provocó que su blusa se levantara un poco dejando a la vista su cuchillo, _tendré que tener cuidado con esta mujer, capaz de que me escucha roncando en la noche y me despierto con un cuchillo enterrado en el pescuezo, ¿y qué putas reglas irá querer poner ahora?-_ primero, por nada del mundo quiero ver tu ropa tirada en el piso, la cama o el sillón, para eso está el closet y no es como que tengamos mucha ropa, segundo, no me importa si tienes que salir del baño desnudo Dixon, pero si te veo poniendo un pie en este cuarto estando sucio y lleno de sangre, te pongo de rodillas a limpiarlo con la lengua- ¿ _qué se cree?, que por tener unos ojos bonitos y una sonrisa de ángel puede controlar el mundo a su alrededor, está loca si cree que voy a caminar desnudo desde el baño hasta acá solo porque la reina no quiere tierra en su piso-_ tercero y más importante, no quero, nunca, jamás de nuevo, verte acostado en la cama con los zapatos puestos, te lo juro Dixon, si te vuelvo a ver con los zapatos sobre la cama créeme que no te mando a dormir al sillón, no señor, te mando a dormir con Maggie y Glen o con Abe y Rosita, vos decidís- _puta mujer siempre molestándome, Rick dijo que este era mi cuarto también, no tiene por qué andar diciéndome que hacer y qué no hacer, mierda ni que fuera un chiquito-_ espero que haya quedado claro porque no lo pienso repetir y espero no me obligues a hacerlo.

-Sí señora, como usted putas quiera- Daryl se sentó en su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa burlona que apareció en el rostro de Carol al ver como este se quitaba sus zapatos con el fin de poder, ahora sí, acostarse y dormir- siempre y cuando pueda poner mi cabeza sobre esta puta almohada.

-¿Tenés alguna regla para mí?

-Sí, uno, no seas tan mandona, dos, intenta no apuñalarme mientras duermo, y tres, déjame dormir por lo que más quieras- Daryl la escuchó reír mientras sentía como se acostaba en el otro lado de la cama- ¿qué estás haciendo?

-No dormí bien durante estas últimas noches y necesito un descanso, cerrar los ojos un rato, por lo que vas a tener que aguantarte mi placentera compañía.

Daryl se sintió un poco perturbado con la presencia de ella en la cama, _eso de dormir va a estar difícil, ¿que no le puse entre mis reglas que me dejara dormir?, bueno supongo que no es culpa suya lo que yo siento cada vez que la tengo cerca,_ sin embargo, al darse cuenta que su cercanía hacía que fuera más intenso el olor a galletas y primavera pudo sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba hasta llevarlo casi al mismo estado en el que se encontraba antes de que sus sueños fueran interrumpidos por unos putos zapatos.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado sano y salvo- sintió como Carol con las yemas de sus dedos empezaba a acariciar suavemente la palma de su mano derecha, _ahora sí me cuesta definir si estoy soñando o si sigo desierto,_ Daryl no dudó ni un segundo en devolver las caricias de la misma manera, podía ser que no fuera un experto en el amor, pero siempre podía seguir el camino que le marcara ella.

-Uuummm- sus caricias lo relajaban a tal punto que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido- no me gustó ver que ibas a salir a buscarme, no es seguro allá afuera.

-No es seguro aquí adentro tampoco, si hubiera sido yo quién se encontraba afuera sé que hubieras ido por mí, ¿por qué no voy a poder hacer yo lo mismo?

-¿Qué pasó mientras estábamos afuera?, ¿Cómo fue el ataque?- sintió como Carol se estremecía con la pregunta, _mierda,_ _tal vez no había sido buena idea traer esos recuerdos de vuelta_ , se acercó con la intensión de abrazarla y así remediar su error, sin embargo, por su torpeza y su poca experiencia, no fue capaz de encontrar la posición correcta, al darse cuenta de esto, Carol decidió ayudarlo, por lo tanto se recostó sobre el hombro derecho de Daryl y puso su brazo por encima de su pecho abrazándolo, el arquero no tardó en atraerla más hacia sí mismo abrazándola con su brazo derecho, teniéndola así acostada sobre su costado derecho se dedicó a acariciar su espalda con el fin de que sus caricias la aliviaran.

-Te parece si dormimos primero y luego te cuento?

-Sí, pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar aquí por si quieres hablar, no importa la hora que sea o si estoy cansado y con sueño, igual te voy a escuchar- sintió como el brazo de Carol que tenía sobre su pecho bajaba por su brazo libre para encontrarse con su mano, la cual tomó y llevo hasta sus labios, sintió como ella lo besaba con agradecimiento y cariño.

-Lo sé pookie, gracias.

-Para- ambos rieron.

Daryl no soltó su mano sino que la llevó hasta su rostro para poder oler su piel directamente y luego depositar él también un beso sobre ella, _creo que sí es su culpa lo que siento cada vez que la tengo cerca, su mano es tan delicada y pequeña, nadie pensaría jamás que es un arma letal, tan linda, tan fuerte, tan perfecta, ¿Qué diantres pasa con esta mujer?_

-Tu cuarto huele a primavera y galletas.

-Ya duérmete Dixon- la sintió reír entre sus brazos mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de ella apoyados sobre su pecho, no pudo evitar abrazarla más a sí mismo y darse el lujo de tenerla aún más cerca.


	4. Niños 1

Daryl se levantó al sentir unas pequeñas palmaditas en su mejilla, sin abrir sus ojos pudo notar que Carol aún seguía dormida sobre su costado derecho, por lo que decidió seguir descansado sin embargo los insistentes golpecitos en su mejilla se lo impidieron, al abrir sus ojos vio a Judith sentada a su izquierda sobre la cama, la oyó balbucear mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante con la intensión de tomar entre sus pequeños dedos su cabello sin embargo no se encontraba al alcance de los diminutos brazos de la niña por lo cual goleaba su rostro en busca de apoyo y un mayor alcance, al ver el brillo en los ojos de la bebe Daryl cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a la niña por lo que la abrazó dejándola llegar hasta su objetivo.

El arquero rió al sentir como la niña empezaba a jugar con su cabello, sin embargo intento hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Carol, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de tranquilidad que tener a ambas mujeres entre sus brazos le otorgaba, el encanto acabó al oír el sonido de unos pasos a su lado y peor aún fue abrir sus ojos y ver el rostro sonriente de Rick.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Hubiera preferido dormir más y supongo que Carol también.

-Lo siento, ya es tarde, hay que ir a recoger tu venado, ir a ver como siguió Sam, yo tengo que ir con Abe a revisar la muralla y Carl quiere acompañarme, Michonne todavía no termina su guardia y Sasha está durmiendo porque le toca la guardia después, no tengo idea de donde esta Morgan, y por lo tanto no tengo con quien dejar a Judith.

-¿Qué pasó con Sam?- Daryl realmente no sabía nada sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días.

-Tenemos mucho que contarte, pero mejor durante la cena, Carol todavía duerme y mejor…

-No, ya no duermo, no con la fiesta que se tienen ustedes dos.

-Perdón, no quería molestarlos, es solo que ya es algo tarde.

-No te preocupes, creo que dormí demasiado- Carol se levantó de la cama no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de Judith la cual brincaba sobre sus piernitas con alegría mientras enterraba sus dedos en el cabello de Daryl.

El arquero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado al ver como Carol se separaba de su cuerpo, sin embargo aprovechó su posición para detallar su figura, ya había dejado de lado su disfraz de abuelita, pudo ver como ella se sentaba en el sillón que se encontraba al lado de la ventana para ponerse sus botas, amaba esas botas, el mismo se las había regalado, y lo alegraba el hecho de verla con ellas puestas, sabía que la protegían, le daban más movilidad y la mantenían preparada.

Se fijó en su ropa, el pantalón cargo color caqui y la blusa blanca, no más zapatos de muñeca ni camisas con estampado floreado, volvía a ser su Carol, la mujer fuerte que había visto crecer frente a sus ojos, siempre lista y preparada. Vio cómo el pantalón se ajustaba a su figura resaltando sus piernas y su trasero, tuvo que tragar fuerte, sostuvo a Judith para que no interrumpiera el paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos, y vio su blusa, esa blusa blanca de botones la cual se amoldaba a su figura mejor que ninguna otra blusa que le hubiera visto lucir antes, sí, definitivamente el disfraz de antes había caído, y ya no se veía ridícula _ridícula es lo menos que se ve, esta mujer es todo menos invisible a partir de ahora, no creo ser el único que se vaya a tomar su tiempo admirándola._

-Yo voy por Sam, Daryl puede tomar a Judith e ir por el venado, tal vez logre convencer a Sam para que me acompañe y los topamos de camino.

Carol salió de la habitación sin notar como Daryl se había perdido observándola, sin embargo Rick no perdió detalle del acontecimiento, así también pudo notar como la repentina salida de la mujer fue algo violenta e inesperada para el arquero, el cual con un poco de dificultad logró separar a Judith de su cabello y luego dejarla sentada en medio de la cama, para poder con esto levantarse y ponerse sus problemáticos zapatos con molestia.

-¿Para dónde se fue?-Daryl vio como Rick no podía evitar reír con su pregunta, _¿se está riendo de mí?, ¿y ahora qué hice, de qué me perdí?-_ ¡fuck Grimes!, más te vale que no te estés riendo de mí.

-Lo siento hermano- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por su propia risa, sin embargo al ver como Daryl se molestaba más logró controlarse- si hubieras puesto atención a sus palabras en vez de haber estado contando la cantidad de botones que tenía su blusa, sabrías que va a ir por Sam para luego toparse contigo y Judith donde Olivia- Daryl sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban por su sonrojo, _mierda, ¿se habrá dado cuenta ella?_ \- tranquilo, salió tan rápido que no le dio chance de notarlo.

-Yo no estaba contado los botones de su blusa- Daryl alzó a Judith la cual estiro sus bracitos emocionada.

-No, yo sé que no, es solo una expresión para decir que le estabas viendo los pechos.

Judith en sus brazos y el hecho de que Rick ya se encontraba afuera de la habitación, evitaron que el sheriff pagara las consecuencias de su atrevimiento.

-Sabes Littler Ass Kicker, ese idiota no es tu verdadero padre, y lo triste es que el otro era aún más idiota que este- de todas formas la niña insistió en seguir jugando con su cabello.

…..

Al entrar a la enfermería Carol pudo ver que a pesar de la crisis que vivieron hace unos días las cosas no se encontraban tan mal, si bien habían al menos unas cinco personas siendo aún atendidas, de alguna manera Denisse, Tara y Eugene habían logrado controlar la situación, y no habían sufrido más pérdidas que las que se dieron durante el ataque de hace dos días.

Deanna había sufrido un ataque de pánico y esto la llevo a tomar la opción del suicidio, Spencer al ver como su madre se acercaba a un montón de mordedores había intentado salvarla, sin embargo sus intentos fueron en vano y fue mordido en su mano izquierda, la cual perdió, fuera de eso se encontraba bien físicamente. Tobin, Heath y el padre Gabriel en medio de la confusión recibieron unos balazos, Tobin recibió dos en la espalda, Heath uno que le roso su cabeza y Gabriel uno en la pierna, sin embargo los tres sanaban con normalidad.

Se dirigió a la cama en la que se encontraba Sam y pudo notar su mejoría, al parecer Tara le estaba tomando la temperatura mientras que cambiaba las vendas de la herida que tenía en la cabeza sobre la oreja.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- Carol le entregó al niño una bolsa con sus galletas favoritas, sin embargo Sam no les prestó ni la más mínima atención, le partía el alma verlo así, y peor aún se sentía culpable por haber asustado al niño días antes de que la vida de este se viera en peligro.

-No quiero seguir durmiendo aquí- Sam esperó a que Tara terminara de tomar su temperatura para responder.

-Apenas ellas te den de alta te vienes conmigo para la casa, ¿cómo lo ves Tara?

-Ummm, ¡Woooowwww!- Tara no había tenido chance de percatarse de la presencia de Carol y al levantar su mirada no pudo esconder su sorpresa- wow Carol hoy te ves bellísima, no hay día en que no me sorprendas, es una lástima que me sea imposible conquistarte- Denisse al escucharla se aclaró la garganta con el fin de llamar la atención de Tara la cual rió algo sonrojada, Carol notó el intercambio de miradas entre ambas y alzó sus cejas con algo de curiosidad y diversión, lo cual acentuó aún más el sonrojo en Tara, _¿estarán juntas?_ \- como sea, Sam está mucho mejor, hay que cuidar que no fuerce mucho el brazo y cambiar sus vendas todas las noches hasta que la herida haya cerrado completamente, y supongo que puedes quitarle los hilos en una semana así que no veo por qué no te lo puedas llevar, y con todo respeto Carol, no me mates por decirlo pero hoy te ves magnífica.

-Ohh eres linda gracias, nada que unas horas de sueño no puedan arreglar supongo.

Tara sonrió con gusto y siguió atendiendo a los demás dejándola a solas con Sam, vio como el niño mostraba sentirse incómodo con las vendas de su brazo, al parecer le picaba un poco pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, solo esperar que estas semanas de recuperación pasaran lo más rápido posible, ya era mucho lo que había sufrido Sam en los últimos días.

Hace un mes aproximadamente Carol se había enterado que Pete golpeaba a su esposa y sus hijos, y ella sabía muy bien lo que era vivir en esa situación, y también sabía que el cerrojo que Jessie tenía en su closet no era suficiente protección, por lo que desde el día en que Sam pidió un arma para proteger a su madre las cosas empeoraron, Rick tuvo que matar a Pete y como si perder a su padre no fuera suficiente, hace dos noches, luego de que regresara Glenn, Sam paso por la pena de ver a su hermano y su madre ser devorados.

Un grupo de walkers logró entrar a la comunidad esa noche, al parecer la muralla no pudo aguantar todo el peso de los walkers que se golpeaban contra ella y se abrió un pequeño espacio por donde entraron varias docenas de errantes, Jessie tenía la costumbre de fumar en su garaje de vez en cuando y dejaba el portón abierto mientras lo hacía, les fue imposible salvarse del ataque, Sam se logró salvar de milagro puesto que desde el ataque de los lobos no se atrevía a salir de su cuarto, pero al ver su casa infectada no encontró otra salida que saltar por la ventana de su habitación, sin embargo todo su cuerpo cayó sobre su brazo el cual sufrió una quebradura, y se golpeó contra la ventana a la hora de salir, por dicha Carol llegó a tiempo para evitar que lo mordieran puesto que perdió el conocimiento después de caer.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo Sam?

-No quiero volver a mi casa, no quiero estar aquí, quiero ver a mi mamá y a Ron- Sam no lloraba sin embargo era peor verlo así con la mirada perdida.

-Sam ya hablamos de esto, ellos ya no están con nosotros, ¿te acuerdas lo que te dije? Que están en el cielo cuidándote, con mi hija Sophia y con Lizzie y Mika.

-¿De qué sirve?- el niño la vio por fin con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Algún día lo vas a entender, mira, ¿te acuerdas cuando me conociste que yo no te quería cerca de mí?, tenía miedo Sam, pero me enseñaste que estaba equivocada, que hay ciertas cosas que sentimos que ya las perdimos para siempre pero que sin embargo están frente a nuestros ojos.

-¿Por qué tenía miedo?

-Porque eras un niño muy lindo y tierno, y yo sabía que me iba a encariñar contigo y tenía miedo de verte morir, de volver a pasar por lo mismo, sufrir otra vez lo mismo, y sin embargo no importaba cuanto te alejaba de mí, igual me encariñaba contigo, por eso esa noche durante el ataque lo primero que hice fue buscarte y me alegro tanto de haber podido estar ahí justo en ese momento, de lo contrario te hubiera perdido, me curaste Sam, me diste un motivo por el cual luchar y una esperanza, demostrarte ser un niño fuerte que lucha por su vida y que es capaz de superar cualquier cosa a pesar de todo, y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y siempre voy a estar.

-¿Señorita Carol, usted me va a cuidar?- la poca confianza en sí mismo y el temor a ser rechazado, _¿Dónde he visto esto antes? Daryl,_ ambas cosas despertaron en ella un instinto protector inmenso, sabía que ya no había retorno, amaba a Sam y jamás se volvería a separar de él, lo abrazo a sí misma con fuerza queriendo transmitir de esta manera su decisión.

-Te voy a cuidar, chinear y amar, y te voy a enseñar a protegerte para que algún día seas mucho más fuerte de lo que yo soy ahora.

-Para que yo pueda protegerla a usted también- el niño sonrió al fin, _los niños sanan más rápido es una ventaja, supongo que Daryl tendrá que dormir en el sillón al final de cuentas._

-¿Me acompañas a dónde Olivia? Tal vez podamos conseguir un poco de chocolate, hornear galletas nos vendría bien no crees?

-¿Tengo que compartir mis galletas con Judith?

-Con Judith, Carl, Michonne, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Tara, Eugene, Abe, Rosita, Sasha, Morgan y Daryl, somos una familia grande Sam, por lo tanto hay que pedir mucho chocolate.

-¿Y con usted señorita Carol?

-Conmigo si, sobre todo conmigo.

…

Daryl oía como Olivia numeraba las cosas que haría con la piel del venado y otras que haría el día que le consiguiera un jabalí, había cedido más de la mitad de su venado a la comunidad sin embargo se estaba cansado de oírla hablar y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento iba a agarrar lo que tuviese al alcance con tal de largarse del lugar.

Judith no le molestaba mucho a pesar de que desde que salieron de la casa no había parado de jugar con su cabello, le preocupaba más saber que en cualquier momento la niña se cansaría de la posición y él no había traído el coche consigo puesto que había imaginado que sería un mandado rápido, sin embargo Olivia no paraba de detallar los diferentes platillos que se podían hacer con la carne de venado, ¿ _esta mujer quiere hacer hamburguesas con mi venado?, yo solo quiero una pierna bien asada, y tal vez Carol pueda hacer un estofado, que se deje el resto y me deje ir tranquilo,_ para cuando vio entrar a Aaron ya había recibido al menos unas cinco recetas diferentes y no estaba interesado en ninguna.

-¿Olivia tienes aquel vino de fresas que pedí que me guardaras?, hey creo que Rick estaba esperando que ya tuvieras la parrilla encendida- Aaron le hiso una seña para que entendiera el propósito de su interrupción y poder largarse a su casa sin ser descortés.

-Sí pero primero Sam y yo necesitamos chocolate, ¿verdad Sam?- Carol entró seguida por el niño el cual se agarraba a su blusa con cierto temor, supuso que después de los ataques le atemorizaba salir a la calle, en cuanto lo vio entendió todo lo que había pasado, su brazo quebrado, el miedo en sus ojos, la tristeza, el niño había quedado solo y era obvio que Carol se haría cargo de él, sonrió al ver que a pesar de todo aún quedaban esperanzas.

-Ok, wow uno por uno, Daryl primero, aquí está tu carne, estos dos pedazos los puedes asar y esto de acá lo puedes guardar para un estofado o ya sea para hacer en salsa- Olivia le entrego dos paquetes bastante grandes, _lo bueno es que sí sabe lo que hace, por un momento temí que arruinara mi venado-_ Aaron tu vino esta donde lo dejaste y Carol puedes agarrar una barra de chocolate, sabes que no puedo ofrecerte más que eso.

-Con una es suficiente gracias, ¿Aaron te llegas con tu vino ahora en la noche y Eric?, va a haber venado- Aaron no se atrevió a responder sin estar seguro de que no había problema con Daryl, el cual seguía revisando su carne sin prestar atención.

-Si no hay problema…

-Sabes que no e insisto, un vino de fresas no sé, no es algo que quiera dejar pasar- Carol sonrió al ver que el aceptaba la invitación con gusto.

-Olivia aquí por lo menos hay unos once kilos o más, pensé que iba a quedar más para los demás- Daryl estaba devolviendo uno de los paquetes que Olivia le había entregado sin embargo ella no lo tomó, justo en ese momento entraron otras familias en busca de provisiones.

-Daryl te estoy dando mucho menos de la mitad del venado, tranquilo que alcanza para todos, de hecho puedes elegir cualquier otra cosa como pago, y no digas que no, son las reglas, esta noche todos vamos a comer carne fresca y es gracias a ti.

Daryl se sintió bastante incómodo con la oferta, sin embargo pudo notar en la mirada de Carol las ordenes de tomar algo de la despensa, no sabía que quería, cigarros tenía, más comida no hacía falta con once kilos de venado y la opción de salir mañana por más, bebidas _no estaría mal una cerveza_ , podría llevarse algunos dulces _Carl y Michonne me van a amar_ , siguió con su búsqueda, no encontraba que más podría llevar, ni tampoco se explicaba como llevaría la carne, las cervezas, los dulces y lo próximo que se le ocurriera con Judith en brazos, ¿ _qué le gustaría a Carol?._

-Si quieres te ayudo a llevar las cosas- Aaron se acercó con dos botellas de vino dentro de un canasta de plástico en donde metió los paquetes de carne.

-Uummm, cerveza, esos dulces- Aaron metió dos paquetes de cervezas y unas cinco envolturas de chocolate, Daryl se sorprendió al ver tanto y pensó que ya no tendría derecho a más, sin embargo Olivia se quedó esperando más- una barra de chocolate, y ya.

-¿Seguro?- Olivia le entrego una barra de chocolate e ignoró su respuesta puesto que metió en la canasta una caja de cigarros.

-Gracias- se sentía incómodo al recibir tanto, pero todo valía la pena siempre y cuando Carol sonriera de esa manera- ¿vamos?

Los cuatro salieron con el botín en dirección hacia su casa, Aaron se adelantó un poco para poder avisarle a Eric sobre el cambio de planes para esa noche, vio como Carol sonreía al acariciar el cabello de Sam, el cual se veía más relajado y algo emocionado.

-Niño te doy el derecho de ser el primero en escoger el dulce que quieras, yo que tu aprovecharía ahora que no están Michonne ni Carl cerca.

Sam lo vio con un brillo en sus ojos y corrió hacia donde estaba Aaron con todos los dulces, Carol sonrió al verlo animado y le agradeció a Daryl con una caricia en su brazo.

-Gracias, no te imaginas como necesita que lo animen, supongo que te imaginas lo que paso.

-Sí, pero va a estar bien, es un niño con suerte, nos tiene a nosotros.

-Daryl tengo miedo, no podría soportar el hecho de perderlo, no a él, ya me canse de sufrir, no quiero perder a nadie más.

-Ya tranquila, esta vez va a ser diferente, no voy dejar que nada les pase a ninguno de los dos, yo tampoco quiero perder a nadie más, Carol ahora estamos juntos y los dos somos más fuertes que antes, yo no pude cuidar a Beth y tu perdiste a tus hijas, pero ahora nos vamos a ayudar el uno al otro y nos vamos a apoyar mutuamente, lo prometo todo va a salir bien- Daryl la abrazó con su brazo libre y la atrajo a sí mismo acariciando su espalda, Judith no tardo en llamar la atención de Carol con sus manitas.

-Ok, ustedes dos me tienen muy enamorada últimamente y no sé qué hacer al respecto- Daryl se sonrojó y dejo que Carol se quedara con Judith en sus brazos mientras veía como Sam empezaba a llamarles la atención.

-Para- Carol rió al ver como se sonrojaba, no pudo evitar besar su mejilla, Daryl devolvió el gesto besando a Judith también, y vio como Sam se acercaba, Carol beso la frente del niño al verlo comer su dulce con algo de felicidad y tranquilidad, al arquero no le importó que Sam estuviera presente y que fuera consiente del significado de sus palabras, igual lo dijo- te ves hermosa hoy.

-Bueno ya con eso son dos que lo dicen- Sam respondió riéndose al ver como el comentario sonrojaba a Carol.

-¿Cómo que dos?

…


	5. Niños 2

-Podríamos usar los walkers que se acercan como práctica para que aprendan a defenderse.

-Ummm.- Rick no quería que nadie saliera de la comunidad hasta que no estuviera bien entrenado y listo, pero tampoco le parecía la idea de meter Walkers adentro para que practicaran, ambas ideas eran riesgosas, lo primero ahora sería armar un nuevo consejo para decidir esos temas, tendrían que estar los mismos de antes como Carol, Daryl, Sasha, Michonne, Glenn, tal vez podría incluir a Aaron y Olivia, igual tendrían que hablar con Tobin y Abe para ver la lo de expansión del muro, también con Eugene sobre los paneles solares, había mucho que panear.

Deanna justo antes de morir se había encargado de entregarle a Rick y Michonne los planos de la expansión del muro, junto con una serie de ideas sobre nuevas cosas para construir y sembrar, había mucho que planear y ordenar, por dicha al fin tenían un respiro y su familia estaba completa y reunida de nuevo, hoy sería una buena noche y esperaba el mañana con ansias. Las cosas van ser diferentes a partir de ahora, ya las personas de la comunidad entendían, y estaban conscientes de que tenían que estar siempre preparados para cualquier cosa que viniera y también listos para hacer lo necesario para el bien de todos.

Entró junto con Carl luego de revisar el muro, todo estaba bien, los arreglos eran los mejores tanto Abe como Tobin sabían hacer bien su trabajo, y lo mejor de todo fue que no tardaron mucho en reparar el muro, ya habían superado la horda sin embargo todavía se acercaban walkers a la comunidad por lo que tenían que ser precavidos, pusieron dos grupos para ir matándolos poco a poco, en este momento Rosita se encontraba junto con Abe, Glenn y Morgan afuera, era un trabajo sencillo para ellos pero de igual manera no le agradó mucho verlos afuera, Abe no había parado de trabajar en todo el día y Glenn se suponía que debería de acompañar a Maggie, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo y ellos mismos se habían ofrecido.

Ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que no le extrañó ver a Sasha librando a Michonne de su guardia, la cual bajo a toparlos para dirigirse con ellos a la casa, esperaba que Daryl estuviera ya cocinando el venado, después de estos últimos días una pequeña celebración y una buena comida les vendría bien a todos, de hecho no había tenido chance de felicitar a Maggie y Glenn por el embarazo se imaginaba que solo Dary lo había hecho, se merecían la celebración.

-Sasha, ¿comiste algo antes de venir?

-Sí pero más les vale que me guarden un pedazo del venado, juro que desde que vi a Daryl entrar no hago otra cosa que pensar en comer.

-No te preocupes ahí te traemos un pedazo apenas esté listo, suerte.

Michonne lo miró de reojo con una ceja levantada y su media sonrisa sin embargo ignoró la pregunta que se formaba en sus ojos y se dirigió hacia a Carl dejando a Rick atrás, ¿ _y ahora qué le pasa, que hice?,_ los siguió mientras veía como debatían sobre el último comic que habían leído, nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada, al parecer lo hacían al propio solo para pelear, más de una vez le había tocado de árbitro en temas tan trillados como cuál era el personaje más feo, la muerte más bizarra, el enemigo con mejor plan, o también estaban sus desacuerdos con los chocolates y esas eran las peores porque lo dejaban opinar pero no saborear, todas sus opiniones se basaban en su memoria y siempre terminaba antojado pero le agradaba verlos combatir por los chocolates y cuidarlos como si de un tesoro se tratase, en su próxima salida buscaría más comics y dulces y luego vería la discusión en primera fila.

…..

Apenas entraron a la casa fueron recibidos por el olor de las galletas que Carol solía hacer para Sam, y al parecer los tres venían con hambre puesto que sin pensarlo dos vece se dirigieron hacia la cocina en donde vieron a Sam comiendo los restos que habían sobrado de la mezcla mientras Carol revisaba que dentro del horno todo estuviera bien. Judith estaba sentada en su silla a un costado del desayunador sus manitas estaban embarradas al igual que sus cachetes y barbilla, Carol le había servido un poquito de la mezcla de las galletas y la niña no paraba de enterrar sus manos en el dulce para luego llevarlas hasta su boca.

-Ya hay galletas?- Carl preguntó y al ver la negativa en Carol siguió el ejemplo de Sam y Judith, Michonne no tardó mucho en unírseles.

-¿Cómo sigues Sam?- Rick se fijó en el brazo vendado del niño y los puntos de su cabeza.

-En un par de semanas se va a recuperar completamente, es un niño fuerte- Carol respondió por el niño al notar su nerviosismo, a pesar de todo Rick seguía siendo el hombre que había matado a su padre y era normal que se asustara, esperaba que con el tiempo Rick se ganara su confianza- Daryl consiguió chocolates por si quieren están en la nevera.

Carol estaba ahora recogiendo el resto de los platos y cubiertos que había utilizado para llevarlos a la pila y al sentirse en peligro de ser atropellada por Carl se hizo a un lado sin embargo el movimiento fue tan rápido que varias cosas se cayeron de sus manos, el ruido y el movimiento provocaron que Judith se asustara y comenzar a llorar, Rick no tardó en llegar a calmarla, Michonne apenas pudo levantarse de su silla sin embargo Carl ya estaba revisando la nevera.

-Yo quiero los M&M's- Carl no tardó en tomar el dulce y esconderlo tras su espalda.

-¡Oh! Vamos, quedamos que los próximos iban a ser míos-Michonne se acercó a luchar por el dulce mientras revisaba que otros más habían- te los cambio por el Snickers.

-Yo llegue primero, así que me lo gane con creces.

-Carl primero que nada discúlpate con Carol y deja eso ahí, es de Daryl así que él disidirá, asustaste a Judith, que va a pensar Sam, lo mismo va para ti Michonne- Rick trataba sin éxito calmar a Judith mientras Carol reía al ver la expresión de angustia que se formó tanto en Carl como en Michonne.

-Pero Pa Daryl nunca come chocolates así que supongo que podemos escoger y si no corría Michonne me los hubiera quitado.

-Hazle caso a tu padre déjalos y ve a recoger lo que tiraste- Michonne intentó sonar seria y tomar los M&M's.

-¡Lo que quieres es dejártelos!

Carol intentó no reírse al ver que la discusión subía de niveles, Sam al principio se encogió en su silla pero al no ver mayor violencia en la escena rió como Carol, no estaba acostumbrado a no ver golpes y oír gritos, su padre en general no lo hubiera dejado comer chocolates y si encontraba a su mamá escondiendo alguno sabía que lo que le hubiera tocado serían golpes, al ver a Rick más preocupado en calmar a Judith que en gritar y golpear se sintió aliviado, más aún al ver a Carol riendo sin ser capaz de detenerse a levantar los platos, parecía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo con el resto de cubiertos y eso lo hizo reír.

Daryl entró justo en ese momento a la cocina, fue atraído por el escándalo de los platos al caer y más aún por el llanto de Judith sin embargo lo que vio lo dejo mudo, Michonne y Carl sosteniendo los M&M's intentando arrebatárselo el uno al otro mientras discutían verbalmente por ellos, Rick trataba de calmar a una Judith embarrada en galletas al mismo tiempo que intentaba que Michonne y Carl soltaran el dulce, podía jurar que Sam estaba a punto de caerse de su silla si no paraba de reír y Carol reía apoyada sobre el desayunador sin embargo su cuerpo estaba casi que de cuclillas al parecer tratando de alcanzar lo platos que se encontraban en el suelo, esto sin obtener éxito alguno.

-¿Qué putas pasa aquí?- el sonido de su voz logró traer algo de calma, le dio chance de acomodar a Sam en su silla y sostener a Carol y evitar que llegará hasta el piso en lo que juntaba los platos los cuales llevo hasta la pila, al volverse tenía a Carl y Michonne encima suyo, ambos pidiendo el dulce que aún no soltaban de sus manos- ese es mío, más vale que no lo toquen a menos de que quieran amanecer con una flecha en el trasero, peléense por los que quedan pero Sam puede escoger el que él quiera ya que el sí se sabe comportar como una persona.

Al ver que todo estaba tranquilo ahora salió de la cocina con el ceño fruncido por haber recibido malos gestos de parte de Michonne y Carl, Carol aún seguía riendo, Sam se había calmado al sentir como Daryl lo acomodaba en la silla sintió algo de miedo sin embargo nada malo le había pasado, supuso que se tendría que acostumbrar a esa nueva vida en donde las cosas no se resolvían con violencia, sin embargo Daryl le asustaba un poco, siempre andaba de mal humor _es bueno con la señorita Carol y hoy me regaló un chocolate pero pareciera que siempre está molesto,_ tal vez más tarde hablaría con Carol sobre él.

-Sam escoge uno antes de que se lleven todos- Rick le aconsejo mientras limpiaba el resto de mezcla que Judith había dejado en su rostro- voy a ir a bañar a Judith y alistarla para dormir en lo que Daryl hace el venado, tengo mucha hambre así que Carl ve a ayudarle.

Rick se fue con Judith hacia las escaleras en lo que Carl salía resignado hacia el patio siguiendo las órdenes de su padre, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Michonne la cual sonrió al ver su comportamiento infantil, se acercó a Carol para ayudarle a guardar los platos mientras ella los lavaba.

-Deberías de estar ayudándole a Rick con Judith, se pone terrible cuando uno la baña.

-Ummm- Michonne ignoró el comentario y siguió secando los platos, ya llevaba más de cinco minutos con el mismo.

-Chonne, ¿estás huyendo de él?

-Tal vez, se ve muy lindo cuando está con Judith, y él bien lo sabe- se oía resignada como si hubiese perdido una guerra de ante mano y algo sonrojado por estarlo admitiendo frente a Carol.

-Pues te aconsejo que vayas a aprovechar del paisaje y de paso le das una probadita- Carol se rió de su comentario mientras veía como la samurái se sonrojaba aún más, sin embargo sabía que alguna de las dos tendría que ayudarle con Judith y Carol estaba ocupada con Sam y las galletas.

-Voy a ir sino de lo contrario Judith le va a sacar más canas y ya de por si tiene bastantes, mientras tanto puedes ir afuera y le das una probadita al otro paisaje- Michonne rió al ver a Carol sonrojada sin embargo recibió una sonrisa especial de ella, una que decía específicamente _buen trabajo,_ ambas rieron en lo que Michonne se alejaba.

-Bien que te gustan esas canas.

…

Carl estaba insufrible, se suponía que le ayudaría sin embargo en su intento de avivar las llamas había echado un pedazo de madera húmeda y no pudo darse cuenta sino hasta que el humo empezó a salir por todo lado, intento sacar la madera sin quemarse pero esta debajo de otras y todo estaba muy caliente, _si la casa se llena de humo Carol se va a molestar y va a ser directamente conmigo por supuesto, estos niños son intocables,_ al final logró sacarla y luego le tocó explicarle a Carl como hacer y no hacer las cosas.

En su segundo intento llenó la parrilla de cartones viejos que estaban en el garaje, llego justo a tiempo para sacar el primero que empezaba a soltar llama, y lo tiro al zacate en donde tuvo que apagar las llamas con sus zapatos, sin pensarlo dos veces lo mando a dentro por la carne la cual no había adobado todavía, y lo puso a hacer varios viajes, uno por la sal, por el cuchillo, por la tabla, el aceite, disfrutaba verlo sufrir y de paso se lo quitaba de encima y lograba encender la parrilla de forma correcta, _no sabe que hay olores que no van bien con la comida._

Había sacado una mesa de madera que había encontrado en el garaje, esas casas no solo estaban bien equipadas sino que también estaban llenas de lujos, jamás en su infancia se había detenido a soñar con un lugar así, un patio, una parrilla, una mesa para el patio, en su casa era un milagro tener un lugar en donde sentarse para comer, si su padre se encontraba lo mejor era tomar un poco de la comida que hubiera e irse al cuarto o la calle, de lo contrario podría recibir una paliza por cualquier motivo ya fuera para pagar por su comida o por la forma en que estuviera disfrutándola, siempre comía rápido, era una maña que había arrastrado desde su infancia y hasta ahora le había funcionado bien sin embargo tenía que aceptar que había aprendido a confiar en su nueva familia, sabía que lo querían y lo respetaban, el verlos hoy listos para salir a buscarlo se lo había confirmado, solo habían pasado dos días, de niño se perdió durante una semana y al regresar a la casa supo que no habían notado su ausencia, las cosas eran distintas ahora nadie de su familia le haría daño lo entendía bien y ahora tenía que ayudar a Sam para que él lo entendiera también.

Observo a Carl sentado en una de las sillas con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión de molestia en su rostro, no había dejado de observar el muro como estudiándolo, habían pasado muchas cosas, Carl le contó sobre el ataque de los lobos, también sobre como lograron acabar con los walkers y como había regresado Glenn y la angustia que tenían porque no aparecían, pero había algo más que lo molestaba a él en particular.

-¿Por qué Enid no quiso regresar con Glenn?

-No sabemos, Glenn dijo que cuando estaban a punto de entrar ella salió corriendo pero habían tantos walkers que le fue imposible seguirla- Carl se levantó con furia y se acercó más a la mesa donde Daryl estaba arreglando la carne- a nadie le importa iban a ir a buscarte y de paso ver si la encontraban pero como apareciste nadie salió y dejaron el tema de Enid cerrado.

-No has pensado que tal vez ella no quiere ser encontrada?

-Sí, pero está equivocada, tiene miedo creo que piensa que le vamos a hacer daño o que de pronto todos nos vamos a morir, pero nos necesita, nadie puede estar solo en este mundo- Carl lo miro con rabia mientras tiraba un pedazo de madera en la parrilla- pensé que tú por sobre los demás lo entenderías, antes eras así, no confiabas en nosotros y te apartabas, sentías que no eras parte de la familia y que nadie se preocupaba por ti, ella debe sentir lo mismo, perdió a sus padres y está sola y siente que no tiene a nadie y que solo es una carga, ella es tan parte de la comunidad como cualquier otro y se merece que salgamos a buscarla.

-¿Estás pensando en salir a buscarla? ¿Solo?- Daryl vio en su mirada que ya había tomado la decisión y estaba listo para cumplirla- y supongo que Rick no sabe nada de lo que piensas hacer, ¿estás loco? espero que no tenga que pasar toda la noche vigilando para que no te escapes por la ventana, Carl no puedes ir solo allá afuera, no es un juego de niños y lo sabes.

-No pensaba ir solo, no sé cómo rastrear, y lo más seguro me pierdo de regreso a casa, pero pensé que tal vez podrías acompañarme y me ayudarías a hacerla entrar en razón.

Lo pensó por un segundo, la verdad no quería salir, quería poder tener unos días tranquilos y sabía que la noticia no sería buena para Carol y que Rick de seguro no estaría de acuerdo sin embargo Carl tenía razón Enid era parte de la comunidad y se merecía ser buscada, aparte de que era cierto que ya no se podía estar solo, como había dicho Andrea, nunca había sido bueno estar solo menos para una niña de 15 años, _perdimos a Sophia pero a Enid podemos recuperarla, es lógico que quiera evitar que eso pase de nuevo._

-Está bien, pero hay que hablarlo con tu padre esta noche y salimos mañana.

-¿Mañana?, él no va a entender, me ve como un niño y no confía en mí, aparte de que jamás escucha cuando le hablo.

-Carl tienes que entender que se preocupa, tu papa se volvería loco si algo te llegara a pasar, y sí, mañana, apenas llegué hace unas horas y eso es lo que no entiendes, ellos, todos ellos, no solo tu papa, todos se preocupan, viste como Carol se atacó a llorar esta mañana y todavía quieres que le diga que me voy esta noche o a Maggie que Glenn va a salir hoy otra vez, porque él va a querer venir obviamente, estoy seguro que desea ir a buscarla más que nadie pero se preocupa por Maggie, parte de ser adulto es entender a los demás y no hacer las cosas solo pensando en uno, tu papa se preocupa y es lógico, pero es capaz de entender también solo que hay que hacer las cosas bien, háblenlo con calma, pero mañana, hoy todos nos merecemos una noche en paz y Enid sabe lo que hace así que yo no me preocuparía mucho por ella, es fuerte.

-¿Y si no entiende?, se ha vuelto tan frío que no me extrañaría.

-Yo lo haré entender, tu padre es una buena persona y jamás había visto a nadie que se preocupe por sus hijos tanto como él lo hace, ha dado todo por ustedes dos, deberías de fijarte un poco en el estado en que se encuentra Sam antes de hablar así de tu padre.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sé la persona que es, y estoy orgulloso de él, solo quisiera que dejara de verme como un niño- vio como Carl se serenaba al parecer podría dormir tranquilo esa noche, mañana sería otro día en el que tendría que darle explicaciones a Carol, ella entendería como siempre- gracias Daryl en serio, voy a ver a Judith antes de que se duerma.

Ignoró la huida del niño y siguió con la carne, al fin podía concentrarse en lo suyo sin que nadie lo desconcentrara y le arruinara su trabajo, había durado al menos una hora encendiendo la parrilla y tenido que aguantarse el llanto del niño y todo por una mujer, _¿por qué todo tenía que ser siempre tan complicado?_ , se merecía un premio por haber sobrevivido esa hora con Carl aunque tenía que aceptar que tenía razón y que al fin había madurado algo.

-Mocoso malcriado ¿quién se cree que es?

-Si sabes que estás hablando de un niño, ¿no?- se volvió asustado ¿ _cómo es que no la oí llegar hasta acá?, esta mujer se convirtió en un bendito vampiro,_ no estaba preparado para tenerla tan cerca de nuevo y estaban solos lo que ponía peor las cosas, olía a galletas y no sabía si el olor venía de ella o del plato que había traído consigo, igual sintió la necesidad de acercase más a ella y comprobar sus sospechas, _malditas mariposas, maldita ropa que le queda perfecta y maldita sonrisa burlona, ¿por qué siento que cada vez se ve más y más hermosa?_

-Eso no es un niño, es un pequeño monstro.

-No seas cruel, siempre parecieras estar de mal humor con todo el mundo pero yo sé que por dentro estas disfrutando y que estas feliz, no tienes que hacerte el macho conmigo pookie, aunque sabes que siempre me ha parecido muy sexy- vio una chispa de risa en su ojos, esa mujer siempre pasaba burlándose de él, sin importarle los efectos que sus palabras provocaran en su mete y sobre todo en su cuerpo.

-¿No te cansas de burlarte de mí?

-Me gusta mucho ver cómo te sonrojas así que no, no me canso para nada.

-Me cuesta identificar cuando hablas en serio y cuando estas bromeando.

-Oh pookie, eso es fácil, yo siempre hablo en serio.

…

Vio como Rick se cambiaba la camisa mientras ella se hacía cargo de ponerle a Judith su pijama, no pudo evitar espiar su espalda desnuda, sus hombros eran anchos y marcados y su piel se veía limpia y suave, tenía una que otra cicatriz pero todo hacía aún más bello el paisaje, no era la primera vez que soñaba con pasar sus manos sobre la piel de Rick, deseaba acercarse, abrazarlo y enterrar su rostro en su espalda y poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad que transmitía su cuerpo, su olor y su calor, _él sabe lo que provoca y lo hace al propio_.

-Hiciste un desastre con tu papa, pero conmigo si te portas bien, no Jude?- al entrar la habitación se había encontrado a Rick sentado en el piso del baño al lado de la tina, intentaba envolver a Judith en una toalla pero cada vez que se acercaba la niña pataleaba entre el agua mojándolo en el proceso, su risa evidenciaba que era consciente de la situación en la que tenía a su padre, el cual se preocupaba más de que la toalla estuviese seca y caliente para Judith que en evitar el agua.

Tuvo que cambiar su camisa que ya de todas formas se había ensuciado con la mezcla de galletas y estaba refunfuñando puesto que había sido Carol la culpable de que Judith estuviera tan sucia y sin embargo le había tocado a él limpiar el desastre y también había sido Carol la que había provocado la discusión entre Michonne y Carl, y mientras ella reía le había tocado a él intentar calmar las cosas, _¿por qué no podían actuar como gente normal?_ , Sam de seguro se había asustado y todo por un chocolate

-¿Por qué no bajas y le dices todo lo que piensas?- Michonne acomodaba a la niña en su cunita mientras la veía bostezar y sentía como Rick se acercaba, sonrió al sentir como se apoyaba en su espalda y observaba a Judith por encima de sus hombro izquierdo.

-¿Quieres que muera de casualidad?, le echa veneno a mi comida y nadie lo nota, en realidad llevaba tiempo sin verla reír así, las cosas al fin se están acomodando ¿no crees?- sintió la barba de Rick acariciando su mejilla izquierda, no tenía escapatoria, estaba entre él y la cuna, tenía razón las cosas sí se estaban acomodando y podía darse el lujo de disfrutar la sensación de las caricias que recibía en su costado derecho y de como el hombre la atraía más hacia su cuerpo, sin tener que pensar en sí alguno de los dos tenía que estar pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no en ese momento, las cosas estaban bien, _tal vez si le dé una probadita_.

Sintió las manos de Rick en su cintura y la presión fue tan atrayente que la impulsó a voltear su cuerpo y quedar de frente a él el cual no tardó en buscar sus labios, el beso no fue suave, ella misma intensifico el gesto al tomar su rostro entre sus manos y atraerlo más hacia sí misma, sintió como un gemido era silenciado entre el roce de sus labios y no pudo determinar de dónde provenía el sonido, podía haber sido de ella tanto como de él.

Sentía como la barba de Rick cosquillaba su rostro, mientras que sus manos, las que antes reposaban sobre su cintura, se perdían en su espalda por dentro de su blusa atrayéndola más hacia él en medio de caricias y pellizcos, dejo que sus propias manos vagaran por el pecho de Rick, sintió sus hombros fuertes, los músculos de sus brazos y espalda, sintió como sus dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos por encima de su cuello, ¿ _en qué momento se puso la camisa?,_ resignada aruño la piel que sobresalía por el cuello v de la camisa en su pecho, estirando un poco la tela durante el proceso, lo sintió temblar mientras los labios del sheriff se perdían entre su cuello y oreja.

-Eres hermosa- sintió su aliento caliente recorriendo su oído, como si de una caricia se tratase, _en qué momento se había dejado besar_ , se suponía que debían acostar a Judith y luego bajar a comer, si seguían así no habría venado esa noche, sintió como los dientes de Rick se cerraban sobre su clavícula, y como el bulto recién formado en su pantalón ejercía presión contra su abdomen.

-Rick, para, no frente a Judith, ¿quieres?, hay que bajar, a parte cualquiera pude entrar en cualquier momento- Michonne se alejó del sheriff dejándolo apoyado sobre la cuna de Judith mientras ella se asomaba por la ventana que daba al patio y la abría más para enfriar la habitación _en qué momento empezó a hacer tanto calor._

-Jude Chonne no me quiere, a ti te chinean mucho tus mamitas, y yo no puedo agarrar chocolates ni besos- escuchó a Michonne reír a su espalda y sonrió al recordar el beso, sus labios eran más que carnosos, sabía que a partir de ahora no podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su sabor- ¿crees que se asuste si se despierta y no nos ve cerca?

-Es normal que al principio le cueste pero con el tiempo se va a acostumbrar a dormir en su cunita, Judith es fuerte y está preparada para este mundo- sonrió embobada al verlo acariciar la pancita de la niña, se volvió hacia la venta justo antes de que Rick percibiera el enamoramiento en su mirada- Carl está haciendo a Daryl pasar un mal rato.

Rick se acercó a la ventana y los observo discutir, _son como dos chiquitos, supongo que más tarde Daryl me va a echar esta hora en cara,_ aprovecho su cercanía con Michonne para besar su mejilla, ella sonrió algo sonrojada pero agradeció el gesto depositando un beso en sus labios, a diferencia del anterior este era mucho más dulce y suave, al separarse sonrieron enamorados, Rick la abrazó por la espalda mientras observaban el cielo por la ventana.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas mientras me cambiaba?

-No te la creas mucho Grimes, tienes lo tuyo, no lo niego, pero estaba más preocupada viendo que no llenaras todo de galleta.

-¿Cómo es que termine lleno de esa cosa si ni siquiera pude acercarme a probar?, y no, tu mirada era claramente de deseo si mal no recuerdo.

-Judith no te respeta como padre- Michonne rió de su comentario y prefirió ignorar el hecho de que Rick la había atrapado mirándolo, y se dejó besar de nuevo, sonrió contra los labios de Rick al sentir como el atrapaba sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella- algo vamos a tener que hacer con tu barba.

Rick cerró la sentencia uniendo otra vez sus labios, bien sabía que le gustaba, ya lo había notado en su mirada, y se lo confirmó al acariciar su rostro, la samurái se dejó llevar por la serenidad del momento el sentir sus labios y enterrar los dedos en su barba, mientras Judith dormía, la verdad que todo estaba perfectamente acomodado de repente, hoy podrían disfrutar un poquito.

Sintió movimiento en la habitación pero pensó que era Judith dando vueltas en su cunita por lo que no le dio mucha importancia, Rick no parecía notarlo por lo que seguían con los besos suaves y las caricias tímidas en sus manos, Rick se había calmado bastante después del primer beso, ambos sabían que aún no era el momento, tal vez más tarde después de comer podrían hablarlo, pero por ahora el sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto a ella y la suavidad de sus labios era más que suficiente.

-Ok eso es algo raro pero más raro aun es que no me extraña- la voz de Carl fue como un balde de agua fría para los dos los cuales se separaron casi al instante, Carl estaba apoyado sobre la cuna de su hermana con los brazos cruzados como esperando explicaciones, su gesto era serio sin embargo se podía notar que la escena le causaba gracia.

-Te dije que no husmees a las personas- Rick no sonaba molesto sino más bien algo nervioso, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Carl, si mostraba celos no le extrañaría, su mamá no hacía mucho que había muerto, supuso que el niño quería darle más tiempo a su muerte- yo, nosotros, Michonne y yo, este…

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo están juntos?

-Ummm- Rick se veía nervioso, se había alejado bastante de Michonne y no dejaba de rascarse su barba, Carl por otro lado se mostraba divertido al ver la angustia en el rostro de su padre.

-Carl dale un respiro a tu padre por dios, no hemos hablado sobre el tema, lo que viste es todo lo que ha pasado y lo que va a pasar por el momento, deberíamos ir bajando.

-Solo digo que me agrada verlos juntos, se estaban tardando, ¿Pa le pediste a Michonne que sea tu novia?- Rick paso de pálido a rojo en un segundo, la verdad que la situación resultaba bastante graciosa y no pudo evitar reír junto con Carl al ver como el pobre hombre comenzaba a sudar.

Al verlos reír Rick se tranquilizó al parecer todo estaba bien entre Carl y Michonne, sabía que se amaban pero igual no descartaba los celos, al ver que todo estaba bien se acercó de nuevo a Michonne y al abrazarla le pidió que fuera su novia con toda la intención de ser escuchado por Carl el cual sonrió feliz de verlos juntos, sin embargo Michonne ignoró su pregunta y se asomó por la ventana.

-Ok eso sí es raro.

Padre e hijo se asomaron tras ella, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Carl enrojeció al instante y se alejó lo más que pudo de la ventana, sin embargo tuvo que acercarse de nuevo para comprobar que sus ojos no lo estaban engañando, Rick por otro lado no fue capaz de retener la sonrisa de sus labios que al momento se convirtió en una risa de felicidad.

-¿Quién diría Dixon?

….

Al ver la chispa en sus ojos sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba mientras tanto pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su espalda, _qué pretendía al decirle eso,_ él no era bueno para captar ese tipo de señales, la mujer acaba de mencionar frente a sus ojos que lo considera sexi, y lo dijo como si se le estuviera dando la hora, ya no sabía si disfrutaba verlo sufrir o si quería recibir algún tipo de respuesta de parte suya, decidió mejor ignorar el comentario por lo que tomó la carne y la puso sobre la parrilla, tenía hambre, eso era todo, por eso se sentía tan ansioso.

-Voy por una cerveza, ¿quieres?

No espero por la respuesta igual entró en busca de las cervezas, de pronto se sentía incómodo estando a solas con ella, se notaba sediento y nervioso, la vio de lejos mover la carne con un tenedor, sabía que algún día se iba a cansar de esperar alguna reacción por parte suya, y él lo entendía, sin embargo era muy difícil para él, no sabía cuáles eran los movimientos correctos, ni cómo expresar lo que sentía, _es Carol por dios, no puedo cagarla con ella, esto debería ser un poco más fácil._

Salió con ambas cervezas, Carol observo como se tomaba casi toda la mitad en su primer trago, estaba nervioso y sabía que quería decirle algo, se sintió mal por haberlo molestado, sabía que eso lo ponía aún más nervioso pero no podía evitarlo eran sus nervios hablando y la ternura que le provocaba verlo sonrojado.

-Sam se está comiendo todas las galletas- Daryl intentó buscar un tema de conversación, no quería que pensara que estaba molesto con ella.

-Se las merece, ¿te acuerdas que te conté que me encontró en la armería robando las armas pero que logre convencerlo de no decir nada?- Carol se sentó en la silla en la que antes había visto a Carl cruzado de brazos, asintió respondiendo y la vio taparse el rostro con sus manos- fue muy cruel de mi parte, es solo un niño y lo asuste, le dije que si le contaba a su madre iba a amanecer afuera de la ciudad, rodeado de walkers y amarrado a un árbol, dios le dije que por más que gritara nadie iba a estar cerca para salvarlo, soy un monstro Daryl y él un niño tímido y tierno que le ha tocado sufrir mucho más de lo necesario.

-No eres un monstro, solo estabas cuidándolo, querías protegernos, siempre te toca hacer el trabajo sucio pero eso no significa que sea una mala persona, los motivos de tus actos es lo que cuenta, lo mismo paso con David y Karen, sé que no te gusta hablar de eso pero necesito que sepas que para mí lo que hiciste no estuvo mal, era lo correcto y tú fuiste la única que se atrevió a hacerlo- Daryl tomó sus manos y las llevo hasta sus labios, la vio sonreír, quería decirle que se veía hermosa, que la había extrañado y que no había pasado ni un minuto sin estar pensando en ella, sin estar preocupado por que estuviera bien, y por poder regresar a casa y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, no quería volver a salir sin que ella lo supiera- ¿sabes lo que estoy haciendo verdad?, bueno lo que intento hacer.

-Umm- Carol lo miró sin entender lo que decía, se había sentado a su lado y no paraba de mover su mano sobre su pierna, si seguía así le haría un hueco al pantalón, intento encontrar su mirada sin embargo el arquero veía hacia todas direcciones excepto hacia donde se encontraba ella- ¿a qué te refieres, que estás haciendo?

-Lo del agua cuando estábamos en la capilla de Gabriel, la rosa, las caricias, mujer no soy bueno para esto y lo sabes, deberías de notar al menos que lo intento.

No puedo contener la risa, se veía tierno, había perdido toda su paciencia y ahora estaba de pie frente suyo echándole en cara el no haber notado sus gestos románticos, si los había notado, solo que había pensado que era nada más Daryl siendo Daryl, él siempre la había tratado de manera especial, no había día en que no la enamorara un poco más, sintió culpa al no haber agradecido su esfuerzo, sin embargo verlo de pie reclamando como si fuera un niño era algo que no podía controlar, _vaya forma de declararse Dixon_.

-¿Te parezco gracioso?- al ver su frustración Carol se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su lado, esta vez sí logró encontrar su mirada, vio en sus ojos una mezcla de temor y vergüenza al encontrarse a pocos centímetros de su rostro, sin embargo se mantuvo en esa posición esperando a que el arquero se acostumbrara a su cercanía, acarició sus brazos intentando relajar su respiración, quería que se sintiera cómodo estando cerca de ella, poco a poco vio como Daryl liberaba la tensión de su cuerpo hasta el punto de apoyar su frente contra la de ella y soltar un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Gracioso no, sin embargo siempre que te tengo cerca mi cuerpo ríe de felicidad- vio cómo su respuesta complacía al arquero, el cual rompió el contacto visual al bajar su mirada hasta sus labios, no necesitó ninguna señal más, sabía bien que si ella no daba el primer paso jamás avanzarían de este punto por lo que acabó con la distancia que los separaba y se dejó llevar por la sensación de sus labios contra los de él.

No recordaba la última vez que había dado un beso amando y deseando a la otra persona, Ed no era un buen punto de comparación, con el todo siempre fue muy frío y violento, esto se sentía coletamente diferente, quería acercarse más a él y dejar que sus manos se perdieran por todo su cuerpo, quería sentir las fuertes manos de él sobre su piel, llevaba tanto tiempo deseando que esto pasara que le costó convencerse de que era real, que están juntos compartiendo un beso y que lejos de lo que él hombre aparentara con su mal humor, sus acciones eran tiernas como siempre, sintió como respondía a su beso con miedo y pena, como sus manos rozaban sus brazos con dudas, supuso que les tomaría tiempo acostumbrase al contacto, acostumbrarse a estar con un hombre que jamás le haría daño y acostumbrarlo a que se dejara amar.

-Creo que deberíamos de estar vigilando la carne- Daryl se separó de sus labios con pena, sin embargo no pudo esconder su sonrisa, ella aprovecho el gesto para atrapar entre sus labios uno de los del arquero el cual reaccionó al instante atrayéndola más a su cuerpo y luchando por retomar el control de los besos- no muerdas, si no quieres que te muerda yo a ti.

La sintió reír entre sus brazos, y se atrevió a abrazarla más hacia sí mismo, supuso que algo había tenido que hacer bien para que estuviera respondiendo tan feliz a sus caricias y comentarios, sus manos se enredaron en su pelo mientras que el intentaba atrapar con sus labios los de ella, realmente quería seguir con las caricias pero sabía que pronto el olor de la carne atraería a los otros y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían al verlos juntos, ni sabía lo que Carol pensaba al respecto, por lo que intento poner distancia entre los dos no sin antes robarle un último beso que la hizo reír.

-Supongo que no quieres que te bese frente a todos- Daryl la tomó e las manos y la llevo hasta donde estaba la carne, no quería alegarse mucho de ella.

-No tengo problemas con que lo hagas, podría jurar que están ansiosos por vernos juntos la verdad.

Ambos rieron mientras Daryl volteaba la carne y Carol acercaba las cervezas que habían dejado olvidadas en la mesa y de paso aprovechaba para tomar una de las galletas que había hecho la cual compartió con el arquero pedacito por pedacito, en más de una ocasión sintió los labios de Daryl cerrase sobre sus dedos en su intento de hacerse con la galleta, sentía como unas intensas cosquillas viajaban por todo su cuerpo solo por el contacto de sus labios, supuso que era una nueva sensación a la cual acostumbrarse, no podía negar que le agradaba y bastante.

-Sam se ve feliz, no creo que te ve como un ángel, jamás nadie podría verte como un monstro, no vuelvas a pensar eso de ti.

-Es un niño, espero que lo logre olvidar con el tiempo, jamás había sido tan cruel en mi vida con nadie, ¿alguna vez haz tratado así de mala un niño?

-Bueno le dije mocoso malcriado a Carl- Daryl sonrió resignado mientras acariciaba sus hombros intentando tranquilizarla.

-Él no te oyó eso no cuenta.

-Umm…- lo vio avergonzado escondiendo su mirada por lo que se volvió para estar frente a él con sus cejas levantadas llena de intriga, _¿qué hiciste Dixon?-_ bueno puede que sin querer haya sido malo con Lil'Ass Kicker, por querer vengarme de Rick.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Solo le dije que Rick no era su verdadero padre, no creo que lo recuerde, ¿verdad?

Carol no pudo esconder el asombro en su mirada para luego reírse de la angustia que mostraba el arquero en su rostro, no podía creer que fuera tan infantil con Rick, sin embargo todo le pareció muy tierno y terminó besando sus labios con amor y ternura, lo sintió responder feliz, _la verdad que me podría acostumbrar muy rápido a esto de los besos,_ el arquero se sorprendió de lo cómodo que se sentía con ella entre sus brazos.

-A ver parejita, cuidado se les quema la carne- … _supongo que Rick sí se merecía lo de Judith._

…

 **Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dure en publicarlo por estar en final de semestre y porque se me hizo mucho más grande… espero no les haya resultado tedioso.**

 **Lo del walker con la rosa cherokee fue una suposición que tenía por una entrevista que le habían hecho a Norman Reedus en la que había dicho que en el cap 6 habría un momento entre Daryl y Carol con un walker musgoso por lo que supuse que podía ser una rosa cherokee y así fue por dicha XD, me gustaría ver si la tomó como en el fanfic jajaja.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios la verdad me gusta mucho saber lo que piensan de los capítulos, que cosas si les gustan y que otras no. :D**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo así que sin más me despido hasta el próximo.**


End file.
